


let me be your man

by BYUNNlE



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anxious Chanyeol, Fluff, Getting Together, Love, M/M, actually just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BYUNNlE/pseuds/BYUNNlE
Summary: just chanbaek acting all cute and adorable, that's probably it





	let me be your man

**Author's Note:**

> well... i actually found this randomly scrooling thru the notes on my phone. i wrote it like 3 months ago when i was on the bus & bored and forgot about it.  
> i feel really anxious about posting it cause it's probably not good at all and it's the first time when i'm actually posting anything so yeah.  
> also, im sorry for any mistakes (which are most likely to be there) because english is not my native language.  
> okayy, i guess i'm gonna stop rambling here lmao, i hope you'll enjoy the story at least a lil bit

Chanyeol had always known that he and Baekhyun were meant to be, no matter how cheesy it sounds. They had been best friends for years, always together, telling each other everything, even if he was dying to tell him what he truly felt, but he never had enough courage to do so, because he was so scared of what would happen. Being rejected by the most important person for him would break his heart, so he just decided to stay quiet and pretend everything was okay, even if it was equally painful.  
He was lying to himself that, if he only kept his own feelings at bay, they would dissapear and let him forget, even if he didn't want this to happen.  
Chanyeol was lying to everybody, because he was too afraid of changes.  
*  
The sound of his heartbeat could be probably heard in whole room, but he couldnt care less. At that moment, all he could think about was that beautiful man sitting just next to him wearing one of his hoodies on, even if it was more than two sizes too big for him. He looked so adorable and Chanyeol's heart was melting.  
He was so fucked.  
And just then, at 3am, looking at sleepy Baekhyun who was having his head on Chanyeol's shoulder and was smiling lightly when he combed his hand through his hair, the younger boy felt it stronger than ever before. That overflowing feeling of love ran through his whole body with such intensity that he could swear his heart was about to burst. Suddenly, everything he was telling himself seemed to be ridiculous and not worth anything.  
He had always wanted something more and he finally admitted it to himself. He had feelings for Baekhyun, he viewed him as someone way more than his friend and he felt so sick of pretending. It wasn't right. He had to be honest. Not only with himself, but most importantly, with Baekhyun.  
-Hey, Yeolie? - a voice he adored so much woke him up from his thoughts - Were you listening to me? - Baekhyun tried to sound annoyed, but he failed. He never could be mad at Chanyeol, no matter what he had done, at it was one of thousands things the rapper loved in him.  
\- Yes-s, Baekkie, sure - the other boy was so frozen for a while that he felt at loss of words. But then, just a few seconds later he realised it wasn't what he wanted. He had to face his fears. In the name of something greater.  
\- Actually..- Chanyeol started once again, trying so hard to sound cool and chill but his shaky voice was betraying him - I want to tell you something. Important. Like really, really important - he bursted out, running out of air.  
Baekhyun switched in his position that he was sitting on Chanyeol's lap, facing him completely. Well, that was kind of disturbing in situation like that but, at the same time, that gesture made the tall man's heart beat faster.  
\- Okay - petite boy answered simply, looking into his best friend's eyes with so much trust and something barely readable that Chanyeol felt like he was going to faint any moment.  
Shit. He was really going to do it.  
It was like eternity when he tried to take a breath and get himself to stop but he found himself protesting.  
Too long. It had already lasted for too long and he could swear, that any minute more would kill him.  
Baek was just looking at his friend, patiently waiting for him to say something, smiling delicately all the time and at that moment, something broke in Chanyeol.  
\- I've been trying to tell you this for ages but I couldn't. I was too scared-and damn it, I still am but I can't keep it any longer, I'm so sorry. - he mumbled all at one breath, not even looking at Baekhyun, too terrified of what he would see. - I love you, Baek. I think I always had. You mean so much for me and I don't want to lose you so I had never told you this, I'm so sorry. I'll understand if you don't want to know me now, real-  
But he couldn't finish his sentence, thanks to a pair of lips that crushed on his own. He opened his eyes wide, deeply shocked, to see Baekhyun's face just in front of his own.  
Before he could open his mouth and ask what the hell was going on, the blond haired male was first to do it.  
\- You're an idiot. - he announced it with so much happiness in his voice as if he was telling him about winning a prize in a lottery. - In fact, we both are.  
Chanyeol just blinked at him, too stunned to say anything, so he just let the vocalist continue.  
\- I love you too, you dumbo- he whispered it into Chanyeol's ear what made him shiver. - And i'm sorry, too. I was scared as well. I guess, totally unnecessary - he grinned a little, glancing in Chanyeol's eyes, but the other man still couldn't say a word.  
Baekhyun, noticing it decided to take matters in his own hands, for once. He put his hands around the brunnette's neck and pulled him subtly into a delicate, chaste kiss, filled with all the emotions which remained untold for too long.  
Baekhyun smiled into Chanyeol's lips, and the younger tighten his hold on his hips.  
After a few moments, they parted for air, both with huge smiles on their faces, happy and in love.  
\- So...- Baekhyun started, running his hand through his almost-boyfriend cheeks. - Do you..? - he tried to ask this one question they both had been dying to hear but suddenly, it felt so odd, too officiall, tottally not like them. Chanyeol seemed to think the same, cause he leaned to peck him on the forehead.  
\- Yeah. - he whispered, pulling Baekhyun even closer to himself. - And...do you?  
\- Yes- the answer came a few seconds later and Chanyeol couldn't keep his smile from showing.  
He was finally happy. Holding the love of his life in his arms was all he ever wanted and at the moment, it was all he needed.  
❤️

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everybody that read it x  
> please, let me know if you liked it in the comments cause i'm really curious.  
> also, i know it was really short and all but i just live for soft chanbaek, im sorry.


End file.
